narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Murakami Uzumaki
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : Murakami was an Uzumaki of noble birth; his mother was a wealthy suitor from Fire Country who married into the Uzumaki clan. Within Uzushiogakure the Uzumaki were a noble clan who ruled over several lesser clans from merchants, to various other shinobi. Born into privilege, Murakami was a rebellious, good for nothing asshole who treated those lower than him as trash, and relished in the wealth and luxury his position afforded him. Imprisoned up for the umpteenth time for disorderly conduct, Murakami found himself sleeping it off in lockdown. :His father, naturally enraged has come down to yell at people. However during the interium the village is attacked, its citizens slaughtered and the island set to a blaze. Murakami's laxitude in his training leaves him unable to escape his prison, and he is forced to listen as his people are killed and his village burns to the ground. A genin, one of the older guards stumbles in later on, mortally wounded. Confused and possibly delirious Murakami converses with the guard wondering why he came back for him, when he would have fled. :In a powerfully moving but final speech, he speaks of loyalty, and devotion to his clan, and his village before beseeching Murakami to look after his sister because he can't, and with his dying breath hands him the key to the cell. His death leaves Murakami something cold; despite his natural instinct to flee and preserve yourself, a deeper part of him is aware that doing so would leave him incapable of living with himself, and with grim determination he makes his way out of the wreckage of his village in search for survivors, the truth of what happened, and vengeance for the blood split. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : No, Murakami originates from Uzushiogakure, and is currently running for his life as he escapes from pirates, and missing-nin who are attempting to clean up the destruction of the Uzumaki. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to prominent Uzumaki, such as , , or , besides just being an Uzumaki? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : No 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : To begin with, Murakami is not a genius, nor he is particularly skilled as a shinobi. He has his own unique skills, mostly relating to getting out of the trouble he lands himself in, but will start with inadequate knowledge and subpar abilities. He will have to improve himself through trial by fire as he journeys from the ruins of Uzushiogakure to the Land of Water and beyond. Murakami's story will take place moments after the destruction of Uzushiogakure, which will pit him traversing the eddies of whirlpool country, hunting/fleeing from pirates and shinobi as they attempt to round up survivors and obtain the secrets of the Uzumaki. Murakami's primary goal will be the acquisition of his villages treasures from looters and black market dealers, finding any survivors and a place of sanctuary for them all the while improving his meager skill set and avoiding the dangerous elements who will surely want his head on a platter. Ability wise, Murakami's prowess will most notably involve fuinjutsu, given his clan's specialty, however he will branch out depending on the needs of the story and where his journey takes him. Admin Decision -- The Scourger (World of Scourge|Chat With Scourge) 01:59, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Category:Uzumaki Applications